


An Itch to Scratch

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Series: Versvember [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Missions Gone Wrong, The rest of the team are there, slight degradation, they play minor roles though, they/them pronouns for Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: For Versvember, Day 5. AphrodisiacsKeith gets blasted by a powder that has someside-effects, and it's totally Lance's fault. Keith demands he takes some responsibility for it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023945
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	An Itch to Scratch

One would think that after doing this Voltron thing for a few years, they would have been better prepared for the odd planets that didn’t want their assistance. This one in particular was so heavily sided with the Galran Empire that they tried to capture the team by pretending to host discussions. Keith had known something was up but had said nothing. He was banking on it being paranoia and his general hesitance to trust anyone or anything farther than he could throw it. 

He should have known that things were going to end up a mess when  _ Lance _ voiced his own concerns. Lance, when he didn’t have his head up his ass, was pretty good at judging situations and people. At least they made two evacuation plans after that and planned on going in full armor. 

Though Keith supposes, the armor does have a few weak points. That’s neither here nor there, however. What  _ is _ here are the shots that ring out across the empty streets. Keith has himself tucked into the corner of a building with Pidge beside him. Hunk and Lance are across the street, firing back when they can safely. Shiro, Allura, and Coran are further ahead. 

Keith waits for Lance’s signal to move and he’s darting up ahead, Pidge sticking right behind him. Hunk covers their backs and makes sure Lance can move too. Keith turns to watch them once back in the safety of another building. He watches with horror as a shot hits Lance in the chest, bright red staining the white armor. Lance pauses, lowers his weapon, his hand coming up to touch the stain and rubbing it between his fingers.

“It’s… It’s a powder?” Lance frowns. “Guys I think they’re trying to nail us with… weird paintballs.” 

“Paintballs? Seriously?” Pidge groans.

“Oh, that’s a relief.” Hunk lowers his weapon and sighs.

“We’re almost at the castle. If you get hit with anything, report to decontamination. We don’t know what that stuff’s made of.” Shiro calls out over the coms.

“Aye Aye, Captain!” Lance dismisses his bayard.

“What are you doing?” Keith hisses at him.

“It’s not like they’re using lethal force.” Lance shrugs and tucks his hands behind his neck. “My siblings would do a whole hell of a lot worse when we’d go paintballing.” He strolls casually through the streets, not minding as the shots bounce off his armor in small clouds. 

Hunk follows suit, bayard deactivating and walking alongside Lance. Keith turns to Pidge who grimaces. They jog to catch up with the boys, still trying to avoid getting hit. Keith sighs and looks out for the shooters in case they try to change things up on them. 

The shots are slowing down now, confusion palpable in the air. Clearly, things are not going to plan for the aliens.

“We’re back at the castle,” Coran chimes happily. “Shiro will be waiting in decontamination for you.”

“Did he get hit?” Keith asks, still scanning the buildings.

“Just once,” Shiro says.

“I could have taken it,” Allura complains. 

“We don’t know what it’s made of. It could be toxic.” 

“I’ll have you know that we’re hardy creatures.” 

“Obviously you’ve never heard of Everclear.” Shiro mumbles. Keith doesn’t get to hear her response. A shot whizzes through the air and pegs him in the throat.

He instantly curls in on himself, coughing as the powder explodes and covers his face. He uselessly tries to wave it away. It burns his eyes, his nose, his throat.

“Keith!” Hands are straightening him up.

“What happened?” 

“He got a faceful of it.” He opens his watery eyes and thinks he can make out the blue chevron smudged under all the red powder. 

“I’m fine.” Keith clears his throat and tries to repress another coughing fit.

“Are you sure?” Hunk is standing next to him

“They got me in the neck, I’ll be fine.” He raises his hands to instinctively rub the powder out of his eyes but groans when he can’t because of his helmet. “Let’s just get back already.”

“Can’t believe, Mister Instinct McSpeedy got hit in the -- Ack!” Pidge’s teasing complaint is cut off by them getting hit in the jaw. Hunk and Lance guide the pair back to the castle and into the decontamination chamber.

Shiro really was only hit once, in the back, the powder smeared over his jet pack. He sighs heavily when he sees how many shots Hunk and Lance both took. Shiro scrapes off the powder into Altean Petri dishes to be analyzed. The ground beneath them trembles for a few moments before calming once again. 

“How are you all feeling?” Allura asks as she peeks in, staying on the other side of the door.

“Fine.” Lance pulls off his armor and sets it aside.

“I feel a little nauseous. But I was also feeling that way before we got to the planet so I think it’s unrelated.” Hunk sits down and pulls off the boots.

“My face itches.” Pidge groans, tossing their helmet aside. 

“Itches,” Keith murmurs in agreement. There’s an itch somewhere inside of him but he can’t place it.

“We’ll keep an eye on you all and see to it nothing more severe happens. Make sure you get completely washed. Coran will be sending you your clothes.” Allura tells them, heading back to the flight deck.

Lance is the first one out of his under-armor. Pidge complains as they make their way to the showers. Hunk sighs at the red stains on his suit.

“Man, I just cleaned these.” 

“Well, at least they’ll be really clean now,” Lance tells him. Keith gets himself halfway out of his suit when he feels that  _ itch _ coming back. His skin feels too tight on his body, too warm, and he wills his hands to stay at his sides instead of touching his face.

“You okay there?” Shiro asks.

“Itchy.” He murmurs. He looks over his shoulder and watches Lance run his bare hand along the powder. He hums and Hunk whines.

“Lance…”

“What? Either nothing will happen or I’ll get itchy.” He shrugs. Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. 

There’s a ding in the room, alerting them their clothes are ready. A second ding, when Pidge leaves the chamber. Hunk whispers praise to the heavens and makes his way to the showers, Shiro right behind him. Lance looks at Keith with a mischievous grin. 

He rests his powdered hand down on Keith’s bare shoulder, and Keith pulls away. It burns his skin where it touched, but it’s not a painful burn. Lance gets his other palm smeared in the powder and reaches for Keith again.

“Will you knock it off!?” Keith grabs his wrists before he can touch him. 

“What, are you scared?” 

“I -- No!” 

“Keith’s scawed of wittle itchies!” Lance teases.

“I’m not scared!” His hands loosen their hold. It’s all Lance needs before his hand is pressed against Keith’s face. He jerks away and feels Lance’s hand slide down his neck. The burn increases, a pleasure he realizes, following it. 

“Ugh.” Keith pushes his hand off him and storms off to the showers. 

He steps under the water and wrinkles his nose at the harsh smell of the cleaners. He scrubs his face, his neck, his shoulders, furiously. He flicks the water off his hands and dries himself off before grabbing his clothes out of the chute and heading out of the chamber.

Allura and Coran have everyone check into the medbay an hour later. Shiro reports in with a clean bill of health. Hunk still is queasy, Lance’s hands are tingling faintly, and Pidge has a huge rash over their jaw and neck. Hunk has taped oven mitts to their hands to keep them from scratching their skin raw. 

“How about you Keith?” Coran turns to him. 

Keith’s newest symptoms are craving physical touch, the need to have something inside of him, and having a jolt of pleasure any time something brushes his neck. He’s resorted to having to pull his hair up to keep himself from exploding. 

“Just itchy.” He lies. He isn’t about to explain the needs crawling under his skin. 

“You do seem to be a bit pink.” Coran nods. “Perhaps you’re experiencing a milder reaction than Pidge is.”

“God I hope not.” He says without much thought. 

“I feel like I’ve laid down on a nest of fire ants,” Pidge whines from the examination table, squirming to scratch their back. 

“Are you sure you’re not experiencing anything else?” Allura asks him. He sighs and crosses his arms, the pressure around his ribs both grounds him and sends a shiver down his spine.

“I mean, I don’t feel  _ great _ .” He shrugs.

“It’s probably what I cooked for dinner last night.” Hunk sighs. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Keith jumps onto the excuse.

“We’ll check up on you all again in an hour.” Allura dismisses them.

“I think I’m just going to sleep it off.” Keith grunts and waves his hand.

He’s quick to get to his bedroom and lay down on his bed. With the lights off he can feel himself relaxing. Relaxing leads to him becoming more aware of the buzz through his veins. He grinds his teeth and rolls onto his stomach, trying to smother himself. His mind, however, races through a million thoughts like this. 

Fine. If his body is so eager to get off, he’ll just jerk it and call it a day. Nothing could possibly go wrong with that right? He bites his lip and reaches down. He imagines anyone, vague, faceless, the details unimportant. This imaginary guy would be warm, hands firm as he traces Keith’s sides and stomach. 

“Already?” He hisses, looking down at the obvious tent in his pants. He huffs and reaches into his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lube. He slides his pants down his thighs and slicks up his hand. 

Back to his imaginary friend, the guy would wrap his hand around his hard cock and stroke him. He’d get straight to business, no teasing, because he can tell Keith is needy enough. 

“Mnn… fuck….” Keith rests his forehead against his arm. The guy would nip his ear, his shoulders, and whisper a command ‘ _ Lift your hips up for me, love’ _ . Keith shifts his weight on his knees, pressing his face further into the bed.

“Haaa…” He forces himself to let go and reach behind him. The guy would chuckle and trace his rim with a slicked finger.

_ ‘You look good like this, Keith’ _ , He’d say as he presses the finger inside him. He rocks back on it and can hear himself begging for more already. 

_ ‘Aw, poor baby,’ _ His lover would coo and sink a second finger into him,  _ ‘Let me take care of you’ _ .

“Please…” Keith moans. He wants his lover’s cock in him already, but he knows he has to be patient. It’s hard when his body feels like it’s on fire when everything already feels so good. 

“Please! Please, I need --” Keith’s chest heaves as his lover slips in a third finger at his request, stretching him out in such a good way. 

_ ‘God Keith, you want my cock that badly? Should have just asked for it sooner’ _ he could imagine his lover chuckling. 

“Yes! Should’ve…” Keith murmurs. 

_ ‘Would have rocked your world by now’ _ His lover crooks his fingers searching for that spot inside of him. 

“Don’t tease…”

_ ‘Why haven’t you? What, were you scared?’ _

“Lance… God --” 

And then his brain catches up to his words, his thoughts, and he growls. He carefully pulls his fingers out and sits up. He glares down at his cock and tries to will it away. Nothing happens. 

It’s all Lance’s fault. If he hadn’t gotten shot, he wouldn’t have learned the bullets were relatively harmless. If he hadn’t rubbed the extra powder over Keith, he wouldn’t be this uncomfortably horny. If Lance wasn’t so damn good looking he wouldn’t be thinking about his stupid face smirking above him as he pounds into him.

Lance should take responsibility for his actions for once. Keith gets up and pulls his pants back on. He tucks the bottle of lube in his pocket and peeks out his door. He slips out of his room and knocks on Lance’s door. He shifts on his feet as he waits, his heartbeat skyrocketing. He hears Lance moving around inside and then the door opens. 

“Hey!” He smiles and Keith hates how it makes his dick twitch.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Lance steps aside to let him in. Each movement sends little sparks of pleasure through him. 

Lance’s room smells like him and Keith can feel his mouth watering. If he didn’t know how badly he needed Lance in him like yesterday, he sure does now. He wants to know if those sheets are as soft as they look, if those pillows could muffle his sounds, if Lance could choke him with his dick. His knees feel weak and he’s fairly certain he made a soft sound. Lance pretends to not hear it.

“What’s up?” Lance walks past him to sit on his bed, moving the headphones he’d borrowed from Pidge aside. Keith has thousands of words clambering behind his teeth, ready to spill out, but now that he’s here he isn’t sure if this is a good idea anymore. 

“How… are you feeling?” He says, figuring that it’s a good way to breach the conversation he  _ wants _ to be having. 

“Like I told Allura and Coran, my hands are a little tingly but…” He shrugs and looks at Keith’s neck. “Sorry, I guess you’re probably feeling worse, huh?”

“Yeah.” Keith feels his jaw flexing.

“At least you’re not rubbing yourself on any corner you can find.” Lance snickers at Pidge’s expense. 

“Just rubbing on myself in my bedroom.” Hmm. That wasn’t supposed to come out of his mouth. Lance blinks, shocked by the confession. His mouth opens and closes for a moment as he sputters out nonsense.

“I -- You -- Uh… Are you… joking?” Lance finally says. It stings, a lot. More so than it should. It leaves him confused by the reaction. 

“It’s your fault you know.” He spits back.  _ Wait, back up. _

“My fault?” Lance raises a brow. 

“You heard me.” Keith steps forward and Lance’s metaphorical hackles are rising. 

“How is any of this  _ my _ fault!?” 

“You started this!”

“Maybe all your hair is growing into your brain because I didn’t  _ do _ anything!” Lance gets up off his bed.

“You’re the one who smeared that gunk all over my face!”

“I -- I said I was sorry!”

“Well sorry isn’t good enough!” Keith steps into Lance’s personal space.

“Oh, then what do you want me to do, Mister High and Mighty?” 

“Take responsibility, damnit!”

“Responsibility!? For what!?”

“For this!” Keith snatches his hand and presses it against the bulge in his pants. Lance squeaks and looks down at it while Keith’s whole body shivers from this minuscule contact. His head falls to rest on Lance’s shoulder and he whines, trying to hold himself back from humping Lance’s hand.

“Oh,” Lance says. He wants to go back to his room and die of embarrassment and unresolved sexual tension. He opens his mouth to tell Lance off. 

“God just, please, I need you…” Is what comes out instead. 

“N-need me?” Lance murmurs. It pulls the rest of his confession out of him.

“The powder made me  _ really _ fucking horny, okay? I can’t stop thinking about you and your dumb handsome face, and the way you smell, and I  _ need  _ you to touch me. Hell, need you inside of me. Need you to fuck me…” He presses his lips to Lance’s neck.

“Oh!” 

“Please…?” 

“Well, since you’re asking me so nicely,” Lance laughs, his hand shifting to press firmly against Keith’s bulge. “I suppose I could help.” 

“Don’t make this weird.” Keith nips along his jaw.

“Weird? How would I make it weird?” Lance chuckles.

“You’d figure out a way.” He pulls his hand off Lance’s wrist and fishes the lube from his pocket.

“Wow, you  _ really _ want me huh?” Lance undoes his pants and pushes them down. “You’re not even wearing any underwear. How desperate.” Keith whines and puts the lube into Lance's hand, reaching down to finish kicking his pants off. 

“Are you going to tease me or are you going to fuck me?”

“Why can’t I do both?” Lance asks. Keith pulls his shirt off and pushes Lance toward his bed. Lance chuckles and pulls Keith with him. The pair tumble down on the bed and Lance is quick to situate himself on top of him. 

“If you want me to fuck you gonna need to get you ready,” Lance tells him, rolling the bottle between his hands. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Keith can’t keep the snark from his voice.

“Uh, yeah.” Lance sets the bottle aside to pull off his shirt. Keith feels a flame of jealousy lick at his gut. 

“With who?”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Keith.” He gets his fingers slicked up with the lube and grabs one of Keith’s legs with his clean hand, pushing it up to his chest. Lance teases his rim with his finger and Keith whines softly.

“Just stick it in me.”

“Relax. Jeez.” Lance slides his finger in and Keith shivers. “Oh ho ho,  _ I see _ , you were playing with yourself before coming over, weren’t you? No wonder you were so pent up.” Lance’s finger is slimmer than his own, but it’s longer and can reach deeper. 

“Lance…” He aims for it to sound like a threat but it comes out far too breathy. 

“How many did you get up to before coming over?” Lance kisses his leg. He covers his face with his arm and whines. Lance hums and presses a second finger in.

“God, you’re just taking it so easily too.” Lance moans.

“Fuck…” He wants more, so much more. This isn’t relieving him the way he thought it would, it’s making it worse. He can’t seem to care though. Lance gently fucks him with two fingers and pushes a third in.

“Damn, it’s like you were made to be fucked, Keith.” Lance palms himself through his pants.

“Get in me already.” He shudders. 

“Can do.” Lance pulls his fingers out when he’s satisfied with his work. He kicks his pants and underwear off. Keith gets to stare at Lance’s hard cock.  _ It’s pretty, like the rest of him _ , he thinks and wonders what it’s like to choke on it.

“Got any condoms?” Lance asks.

“Do I look like a CVS?” Keith rolls his eyes and reaches his hand down to stroke himself to see if it’d help the fire under his skin. Spoiler alert: It doesn’t. It leaves him thrusting up into his own fist while Lance watches.  _ Oh _ , that does quite a few things to him. 

“Maybe I should just let you take care of it, you seem to be doing just fine.” Lance chuckles like an absolute hypocrite, jerking himself off too.

“Fuck me.”

“Mmm, beg for it? You had sounded so good earlier.” 

“Prick.”

“Have fun then, I’ll be in the bathroom.”

“Wait, no, please…” The thought of Lance leaving him makes his body ache. “Please, don’t go. Please… I’ll be good.” 

“You? Be good? I find that hard to believe.” Lance hums and leans down over him, kissing his cheek.

“I will… I’ll do whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want, huh?” 

“Mhmm!” Keith nods.

“Stop touching yourself,” Lance demands. Keith whines but pries his hand off, balling his fists in the sheets instead. Lance whistles and leans back.

“Wow, didn’t think you’d actually do it.” 

“Lance…”

“Flip over.” Lance taps his hip and Keith rolls over onto his hands and knees. “Good boy.” Keith jolts when he hears the pop of the lube bottle opening. Then he feels the head of Lance’s dick tapping against his entrance and he swallows thickly. 

“Please…”

“Let me take care of you, baby.” Lance runs his hand along Keith’s back and presses his cock in. He rolls his hips, giving Keith plenty of time to adjust as he slides in, inch-by agonizing-inch. 

“I’m not glass. I can take it.” Keith glances over his shoulder at Lance. 

“Maybe I want to enjoy myself. It’s been a while after all.” He smirks. 

He finally bottoms out and Keith feels so full, so complete. The fire under his skin seems to have calmed for a moment, letting him think. Lance is  _ really _ inside of him, isn’t he? How many times has he thought about this? How many nights had he jerked himself off to the idea of Lance above him? He moans and rocks himself back on Lance.

“Desperate.” Lance clicks his tongue. 

“Am not.”

“Needy.”

“No.”

“Slut.”

“Fuck…” The heat spikes through his veins again. 

“No argument on that, huh?” Lance chuckles and grabs his hips. He whines when Lance holds him still. 

“Lance… just fu--!” He gets cut off by a loud moan as Lance pulls out and snaps his hips into him. 

“Yeah? You like that you slut?”

“Yes!” Keith nods as Lance grabs his hair and tugs it back. 

“Fuck… you feel so nice.” Lance sighs. He leans more of his weight on Keith’s back, tugging his head to the side. He kisses and nips at Keith’s neck and his brain melts. 

“God, Lance! Yes! Harder!”

“Harder? You just want to be wrecked don’t you?” 

“Yesyesyes!” Keith moans. “Ruin me!” His arms feel weak as Lance complies with his request.

“Ruin you for anyone else? I can try.”

“Fuck, yes! Please!” His knuckles go white on the sheets. Lance changes the angle of his thrusts, looking for that spot of his.

“You look good like this. Ass up in the air, face in the sheets, moaning like a two-bit whore.” Lance moans softly in his ear. “Lift your hips up a bit more for me.”

“Mnnn -- Lance!” Keith bites his lip and shifts his weight. 

“God, you should have asked me sooner if you wanted my cock so badly. Would have been blowing your mind already.” Lance sinks into him deeper and Keith gasps when he brushes that spot within him. 

“There! Theretherethere -- Fuck, yes!” 

“Here?” Lance nails it dead on and Keith all but screams. “Nnngh… fuck Keith…” Lance tilts his head back. He sets a brutal pace, leaving Keith clawing into the sheets and biting into his pillows in an effort to keep himself quiet. 

No doubt it isn’t doing much. Anyone walking by Lance’s bedroom door probably knows what’s going on in here. Especially with the crew needing to reconvene in the medbay soon. However, Keith can’t find it in him to care, too busy enjoying Lance rearranging his guts.

It has his skin burning hot, everything feeling far more intense than he recalls it ever being. Has sex always felt this great? He doesn’t remember. Not when Lance’s hand brushes over his neck and his brain screams for something to dig into the skin. 

“Lance! Please!”

“Close?”

“Bite me!” His brain translates the sensation he’s craving. 

“Literally or figuratively?” 

“Fuck just --- god yes, don’t stop -- please!” 

“Alright.” Lance leans down and nips along his shoulders again. Each pinch of his teeth winds Keith tighter and tighter. 

“Bitebitebite.” He finds himself chanting.

“Like hard?” 

“Please!” Keith loves that idea. Lance kisses the space between neck and shoulder, then bites down as hard as he can. Keith  _ does _ scream this time, Lance never letting up on that spot inside of him. He cums hard, all over Lance’s sheets, completely untouched. Lance groans into his neck, finding the idea to be quite hot. 

Lance doesn’t let him go, using his limp body until he’s spilling inside of him. Lance rocks his hips a few more times as he rides out his orgasm. Keith whimpers softly as he pulls out and kisses the skin he’d bitten. 

“You okay?” He asks, laying down beside him. Keith collapses on the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

“Wake me in thirty,” Keith murmurs, his head feeling sluggish now that the heat is gone from his body.

“Thirty what? Minutes?” 

“Mmm.” Keith nuzzles Lance’s pillows with a small smile. 

When he’s awake, dressed, and in the medbay once again, Coran and Allura are checking his vitals as quickly as possible. Pidge is still trying to claw their skin off, Hunk is feeling much better, and Lance’s tingly sensation in his palms are gone.

“Why are you checking him so intensely?” Shiro asks, batting Pidge’s hands away from their face.

“Because! The analysis finally came back on the substance! It’s a form of neurotoxin that affects many species!” Allura chimes in, worried.

“Neurotoxin!?” Pidge screeches.

“I don’t think…” Keith rubs the back of his neck. In all honesty, he feels completely fine now. 

“How are you no longer suffering from any of the previous symptoms?” Coran pokes at his ribs.

“Hang on, when did you get this bruise?” Allura pokes the dark love bite on his neck.

“Wait… is that a --?” Shiro squints at it. 

“Neurotoxin!? Pidge repeats louder.

“I think it was… more of an aphrodisiac for me. And I’m going to leave it at that.” Keith admits. 

“A… what?” Allura furrows her brows.

“I don’t think that translated properly.”

“Oh. It did.” Shiro is crossing his arms, full big-brother mode engaged. 

“I think you’re just having an allergic reaction Pidge,” Keith tells them. 

“I mean…” They trail off and Keith shakes his head.

“So yeah, I think I’m just going to go now.” 

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice goes stern.

“Bye guys, I’ll be shooting myself out of the airlock!” 

“No, you’re not! Get back here!” Shiro chases after Keith as he darts out of the medbay.

“...You totally banged him, didn’t you?” Hunk looks over at Lance.

“I don’t kiss and tell Hunk.” Lance rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s slather Pidge in anti-itch cream or something.”


End file.
